five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear’s Fright:Redone
Fazbear‘s Fright:Redone is a game that takes place an alternate version of the Fnaf universe where the fire never happens yet the salvage animatronics still appear that is made by FiveNightsBroMan. Characters * Springtrap * Plushtrap * Scraptrap * Scrap Baby * Lefty * Molten Freddy * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Bonnie * Phantom Chica * Phantom Foxy * Phantom BB * Phantom Mangle * Phantom Golden Freddy * Phone Man * Fnaf 3 nightguard Map The Map is new yet all the images for the rooms are from the official FNAF games. Any unofficial image for the camera is photoshopped. There is the fnaf 3 office from UCN as well. Here are the rooms # Entrance # Hallway # Staff Eating room # Office 1(Camera) # Left hall # Right hall # Dining area # Stage # Unidentified animatronic room # Home of the Spring snapped # Horror Cove # Horror Cove for kids # Gaming exhibit 1 # Music Box Exhibit # Front Vent # Right Vent # Front Vent Maintenance # Exit # Left Hall Corner # Right hall corner # Gaming exhibit 2 # Gaming Exhibit 3 # Office 2(The one the player uses) Story You Know how there was the first Fazbear’s Fright? Welp we shut down the first Fazbear’s fright because when we were walking around that building, we saw fire sparks, so welcome again my friend, to the New Fazbear’s Fright! Mechanics Door Lights Advantages * Shows who‘s at the door Disadvantages * Doesn’t Show Phantom Golden Freddy, Phantom Puppet or Plushtrap * Doesn’t scare off animatronics Mask Advantages * Makes Animatronics go away Disadvantages * Dying of toxicity * Doesn’t stop Phantom Puppet and Plushtrap Vent Doors Advantages * Stops Springtrap , Scraptrap , and Plushtrap when they’re in the vents Disadvantages * Consumes Power * Only 3 animatronics go in the vents Music Box Button Advantages * Stops Phantom Puppet Disadvantages * Doesn’t stop anything else Night 1 Springtrap is the only one active on Night 1. He starts off in Home of the Spring Snapped, Then walks out. He goes through the Game Exhibit 1 room then walks through the hallway leading to it, then he moves into the Dining area, And goes into the left hallway. He will then stop outside the door. The Player must put on the Fnaf 1 Freddy mask to make him leave. After this, He goes the reverse of the direction he went and then stops at Office 1, and right after goes into the vent maitenance where he climbs into the front vent. His face will then appear in the vent gap in front the player. The player must seal the vents to make him leave. Night 2 Plushtrap is Now active in this night, and Springtrap is slightly more agressive. Plushtrap uses the front and right vents. So from this night onward, the player will have to check for Plushtrap’s face peering out of the vents. This method should last until Night 6. Night 3 The Salvages are now active. They all start in the Unidentified Animatronic room and then walk into the Dining area and Go down two of the Hallways. (Lefty , Baby, Left hall) and (Scraptrap , Molten Freddy , Right hall). Scraptrap when in the office will then do a strategy that is also found in Springtrap. He will use this method to get to Office 1. Then he uses the vent gap to crawl into the right vent. The player will wait for Scraptrap‘s face to appear in the right vent. Once it does , the player will seal it, and Scraptrap will restart the cycle Night 4 The Phantoms are still inactive. Everyone is more aggressive. Night 5 Everyone is more aggressive. Night 6 Everyone is deactivated on this night. And the Phantoms have finally awakened. Phantom Freddy goes down the right. Phantom Golden Freddy will stay in the closet in the left hall and then appear in the office every once in a while. Phantom Puppet and Phantom Foxy work different however. Phantom Foxy (After Activating in Terror Cove) Will stagger down the left hall then appear in the left hall’s door light then appear in the office. The player will wear the mask and Foxy will restart the cycle. Phantom Puppet will not harm the player. He will just give the player a “They will finish you off hahaha“ look. Trivia * There is no good ending or bad ending. * The Scrap Animatronics and Plushtrap are the only animatronics not from FNAF 3. * Phantom Bonnie is the only character not originally owned by Scott Cawthon. * The Spring Bonnie Posters are real posters in this game. * Same goes for the phantoms, meaning they '''can '''kill you in this game. * No audio button. * Phone Man is a new Phone Person. * There are no systems to reboot in this game. * On Night 6 only the Phantoms are active. * There’s no shock button. * It will be made in FNAF Maker. Category:Games